Remembrance Day
by Mellowmom
Summary: John and Anna attend the Remembrance Day Ceremony. Based on the recent Series 5 "spoiler" pics.


Remembrance Day

John walked over to the curtains in their living room and slowly opened them. A shaft of sunlight burst through and temporarily blinded him. Yet, he continued to pull them wide in hopes of lightening up the interior of the cottage. It was so dark and gloomy in the cottage without some sunlight in the mornings.

He looked tired. He felt tired. The events of the past few days had ground into him and worn him to near exhaustion.

He didn't want to go back to work so soon. He knew Anna needed him. And he had promised her he would always be there for her. If ever there was a time when Anna needed him, it was now.

No, he would not return to work today…maybe tomorrow. But he was going to stay home today. Lord Grantham would understand.

Wearily he sat down upon the settee and reviewed what had happened…

It had all started out so lovely, Remembrance Day. Anna had been so proud of him wearing his medals upon his chest. He'd even bought a new suit for the occasion. He felt his face flush as he recalled the way Anna had oohed and ahhed over him and how handsome he looked.

He remembered how the weather kept changing that day…Sunny one moment, then cloudy the next and windy, with a spot of rain coming down on and off. He'd told her that maybe she shouldn't come to the event. She was just over 8 months pregnant and John worried for her and for the baby. But Anna was adamant; she wanted to see her husband and his medals up on the dais.

So she attended it with him and it was all going so well until right before the end of the ceremony. Lord Grantham was speaking the one minute and the next John felt Anna's arm pulling down on his and as he turned he saw this look of fear cross his lovely wife's face.

"The baby," she gasped. "I think it's coming…"

"But how? Now? Are you starting to have contractions?" John was confused.

"No, not started…been having. They started quite mildly this morning while we were just getting up. I just didn't want to see you miss the ceremony, so I was going to wait until it was over to tell you what was happening. But, oh John.. I think I've waited too long." The look of distress on Anna's face was nothing compared to what he was feeling at the moment for both Anna and his unborn child.

In one swift move, John picked Anna up in his arms and shouted for Dr. Clarkson. He didn't care if he was causing a disturbance. Anna and their baby were far more important to John, as he continued to call out the doctor's name.

Upon hearing the doctor's reply out in the crowd, John strode quickly to Clarkson's side.

"It's Anna, doctor. She's gone into labor. She thinks the baby's coming now."

"Now…now Bates," tutted the good doctor. "You need to slow down and take a few deep breaths. Typically it takes a while from the start of the contractions to the actual birth, especially with the first child. Now let's just move slowly towards my car and I'll get you to the hospital in plenty of time."

"But that's just it, Doctor Clarkson. She's been in labor for quite a while now. She just didn't want to disturb the ceremony."

As if on cue, Anna groaned loudly as the next contraction swept her up in pain and confusion. She buried her head in John's chest in order to muffle her cries. They started coming harder and more often now and Bates saw Dr, Clarkson's demeanor change to one of concern.

"Right, there's an ambulance behind the stage… Let's get her on it and we'll be at the hospital in nothing flat."

John's knee was beginning to ache horribly, but he'd bear anything to deliver Anna safely to the hospital. He took a deep breath, placed a kiss lightly on her cheek and proceeded to follow Clarkson to the waiting ambulance.

Once Anna was situated on board, John started to enter the back to ride up with her, but Clarkson grabbed him and took him aside.

"I'm sorry John, but there is just not enough room for you with Anna right now. I have to ride back with her to monitor. You'll have to get there some other way.

He then jumped in the back and the ambulance took off, leaving John stranded and distraught.

Immediately, John sought out Lord Grantham and explained to him the situation. His Lordship was gracious as always and offered Bates use of his car and chauffeur.

Once the car arrived, Robert patted his old comrade-in-arms on the arm and wished him God speed. John just had time to nod acknowledgement before he jumped into the passenger side of the automobile, hoping against hope that he'd be on time.

He wasn't. It was all over before he got there. His brave Anna had had to bear it all alone. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he realized what had happened. How he'd not been there for her or their baby. He remembered feeling like such a useless beggar at that moment…

John shook his head in an attempt to shake those bittersweet moments out of his head. He slowly rose from the sofa and headed back upstairs as more and more of the cottage continued to fill with sunshine.

When he got to the top of the landing he walked away from their bedroom and instead walked over to the nursery. The door was open so John walked in and surveyed the room. It was painted a light yellow and Anna had decorated it with hand drawn flowers. The empty crib was at the far end, away from the window and potential drafts. His wife thought of everything. John ran his fingers along the edge of the blanket that she had made for their babe. She had even stitched a satin border along the edges, and he shuddered slightly as he ran his calloused fingers along its smooth, shiny surface.

With a heavy sigh, John turned and left the nursery. He kept the door open.

Crossing the hallway over to their bedroom, John knocked gently on the door.

"Anna, love. Are you awake? May I come in?" He waited patiently for a reply.

"Yes, John, I am, Ann replied softly.

John stood outside the door for a moment longer. Bracing himself for what he would see once inside the room. His hand shook as he pressed down on the latch.

As soon as he entered, a huge smile crossed his face

There sitting up in their bed was his gorgeous Anna, nursing their newborn daughter, Elizabeth.

Remembrance Day had indeed been a a day to remember.


End file.
